


Me and You

by empires



Series: Empires Collected Prompts [8]
Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Being Walked In On, Bottom Jason Todd, M/M, Scent Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 16:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17144783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empires/pseuds/empires
Summary: prompt: can you write bottom Jason?





	Me and You

**Author's Note:**

> Another older tumblr fic. tried to clean it up some. I don't write bottom!jay very often, and I still don't know if it's hot. But I do like the spirit of the thing!

The first time isn’t an accident, because Jason doesn’t believe in them, doesn’t absolve his mistakes with that word. He owns up to them and the seedy desires rattling in his skull.

Jason stands in the bathroom fists clenched after finding Dick’s underwear on the floor again. Again. After Jason railed into him about it not even twelve hours ago. It’s all he can do to fight back a shout. 

He stoops low snatching the offending material from the floor intending to march into the common room and toss it into Dick’s pretty little face, maybe after setting them on fire, when Jason paused. The briefs are soft cotton, expensive even, and dry but for small damp patch beneath his fingers. He raises the them to the light.

Despite knowing he shouldn’t, Jason had agreed to working with Nightwing for the week. He was acting as a second set of eyes and back up. Spending ten days in close quarters during an intel op, or stakeout as Dick so often referred to it, was not a problem. Stupidly forgetting Dick’s razor-sharp organization was directed to the mission and not on simple things like cleaning up after himself was a problem. One Dick didn’t seem to understand. The dick.

And Jason had thought he could handle it. The fool.

As much as he’d like to dismiss it, there’s a small part of Jason that hangs on to his childhood crush on Dick Grayson with the stubborn tenacity of Superman asked to choose between the world and his principles. It’s well hidden, buried so deep beneath resentment and rage, Jason barely notices it let alone takes the time to excise the pea-sized cyst from his heart.

But sometimes it swells up, hot and gushing like a breaching geyser tasting air for the first time, and Jason feels paralyzed by the feelings, sick and humiliated by its strength. It reminds him of all the things he wanted so long ago, the things he still might need, begs for so hungry and curious. And because he’s so weak to those feelings, Jason brings his face close to the fabric, cheeks burning, heart thumping, and inhales deeply, thinking, _sick, sick, sick_.

It doesn’t make him stop.

The second time happens much as the first. The fourth time is different. He doesn’t experience a spike of rage. He also leaves the bathroom, Dick’s underwear balled in his fist, places it on his pillow and grinds on the bed until he’s shivering and spent.

So, Jason doesn’t blame that part of him, the stunted unsure part that never got a chance to learn anything. Escalating it though, Jason will take full responsibility for that. 

Today marks the sixth time, and Jason had all but slunk into the bathroom minutes after Dick’s shower to steal his underwear. Because it isn’t curiosity that curls fingers around his fat, aching cock. It’s not hunger that has him sucking gently at the cotton fabric desperate for a taste of the golden boy, the original boy wonder. It’s desire, it’s want, it’s shame, and fuck if it doesn’t feel good curling low in his gut, making his hands shake a little, his hole clench tight, anticipating.

Jason licks his fingers getting them good and wet and closes his eyes, working one down to the second knuckle. He lets out a sigh, broken and deep. The burn is just on the right side of pleasure. His dick shudders in his palm and the next stroke sends sparks racing up his spine. It feels so good, Jason does it again, tightening his fingers on the upstroke, slicks the wet head with his spit and chases after it. 

Footsteps sound down the hall. Dick stomps around like a petulant little fuck when he’s annoyed. He huffs and puffs while making snide comments that usually flares Jason’s own fraught temper.

“Is this a joke to you?” Closer, louder. Dick’s coming toward him. There’s a plaintive edge to his voice when he whines, “Jason? Jay? Seriously?” Jason’s moan is muffled by the white cloth tangled around his tongue.

The handle rattles, turns. The hinges groan as the door opens.

He didn’t lock the door.

Jason’s eyes fly open.

 _He didn’t lock the door_.

It’s the wrong type of habit to form, but after Dick kicked down a door to find him bleeding out in the tub at two in the morning, they adopted an unlocked door policy. It had never been an issue. The golden boy is freakishly conscientious about respecting Jason’s privacy. Not like Jason. Filthy, dirty Jason on the floor, sweatpants bunched at his knees and fingers stuffed in his ass, who is drooling from the taste of his sometimes brother on his tongue. The underwear drops from his teeth to his cock and pending discovery doesn’t stop Jason from twining it there tightly.

The door flies open banging against the wall while Dick shouts at him, something about shell casings. That rant is cut off the instant he recognizes Jason’s position as one of self-flagellation and not pain. But instead of leaving, Dick stands in the doorway eyes wide as the sky.

A long shadow slides over Dick’s face as he looks down on Jason with eyes that knew to expect everything but the perverse want fueling Jason’s fantasies. 

“Don’t you knock?” Jason spits but it lacks venom. Dick licks his lips a clear sign he’s searching for something to say, but nothing comes out. He’s managed to shock the chatterbox silent for once. It’s a hallow victory. Jason hangs his head as the silence stretches them.

The single bulb flickers persistently above them adding to the seediness of the scene. Damn thing should’ve given out weeks ago, but it still puts out a light. It still tries.

“Hoo.” Dick finally inhales, a hitching, awkward sound of words refusing to form. “Holy shit. Holy shit.” Dick doesn’t curse, not really, not often, but he’s cursing now, and it’s tinged with laughter. Jason’s head snaps up. He stares defiantly into Dick’s eyes daring him to say anything else. One word, just one word and the knife edge he walks will tilt him towards rage, and he’d welcome the warm green rush of it.

But Dick surprises him again.

“That’s my underwear.” Dick points, actually fucking points to the briefs curled around Jason’s dick. “I thought you were just. I don’t know really.” Dick shifts his feet outward. A defensive stance is Jason’s immediate thought, but he notices the tremble in Dick’s knees. He’s not preparing himself, he’s trying to hold himself steady. “I thought you were throwing them out. Making a point.”

Jason shakes some of the haze from his head and looks at Dick again seeing the blush on his cheeks and his pupil expand. He drags his eyes down Dick’s body which looks pristine in white underwear and a tank top, and yeah, okay. Dick’s chubbed a little. Jason squeezes the base of his cock and slides up hissing at the pleasure found in his too-harsh touch. There’s a twitch in Dick’s clean boxer briefs. Interesting. He fights through more of the haze to figure out his next move, negotiate this situation into something, but Dick beats him to it. 

Figures. The boy wonder was always better at thinking on his feet.

“That’s six pair of underwear. We’ve been here for four days. You want my cock that bad, Jay?” Dick asks him that question the same way he’s asked a dozen little things since they’ve set up shop, like he asked about the thermostat, the brand of toilet paper to buy, white rice or fried. Like it’s inconsequential but also the most important thing he’s ever asked because Dick feels like he should know everything about him now.

Dick curls his fingers into the fine hair at Jason’s crown and tugs. Hard. “Answer me.”

Blood rushes everywhere inside his body all at once staining Jason’s cheeks and ears and chest stained a rosy red. His fingers feel too large inside his body, his cock too hard and spitting sadly on the floor. The tiles scour into Jason’s knees adding a little bit of pain to his gut clenching humiliation.

Dick tugs again. “Look me in the eye and answer me, Jay.”

“Yeah. I want it bad, Dickie,” Jason groans staring up at Dick feeling more exposed by the broken honesty in his own voice. But it’s true. He wants it so bad. Dick must see everything in his expression because his own slides to something a little darker, heavier.

“Can I put my cock in your mouth?”

Jason nods. 

He’s torn between maintaining eye contact and watching Dick’s free hand slide into the elastic band ringing his waist and shoving it down until his cock, full and dark, slides free. It’s every bit as pretty as the rest of him, gently curved, flushed at the head, and Jason’s lips part without being asked. He knows what to do, where he belongs. Dick rubs it across his cheeks and chin before resting the length against Jason’s lips. He licks from the base of Dick’s shaft to the wet head before sucking hungrily, moaning eagerly when the taste of salt and hard water spreads over his tongue. 

It doesn’t feel like he’s given any time, a few lingering sucks, and abortive swallow that leaves Jason wet eyed and gasping, and then Dick’s pulls free laughing at the plaintive moan that escapes him.

“It’s alright, little wing,” he says, sending a thrill up Jason’s spine. Dick guides him to the side of the tub and gently bends him over. “I want to make sure you’re ready.”

“Ready?” Jason gasps, dizzy.

“I’m going to fuck you, Jay.” 

Just the thought of makes Jason moan again, a weak little sound he can’t control. Dick laughs again, this warm chuckle that sloshes though Jason’s brain. Jason doesn’t even care this time. He wants this. It’s been too long. And he wants it. He’s wanted to fuck Dick in every way possible for as long as he can remember, which isn’t that far back or clear, but he’ll swear to it if Dick isn’t just messing with him.

The second those words leave his mouth, Jason flushes bright red. A tortured groan slips through his teeth.

“It’s okay, Jay.”

Jason shakes his head. “It’s not.”

“It is,” Dick insists, kissing his cheek. “It’s just me and you here, little wing. I’ll tell you a secret too. I want you so much.”

“Dick,” Jason whispers, feeling helpless and so turned on. That’s the thing about Dick Grayson, he’s a liar, just like the rest of the world, but he never lies about his intentions. 

“I’ll make it so good for you.”

Dick does all the things Jason normally hates. He kisses the top of his spine and does a slow, thorough prep using lube out, condom applied, and one, two, three slim fingers sliding inside Jason to stretch and poke and learn him. He tilts Jason’s head over his shoulder and leans to place the most frustratingly wet kisses against Jason’s lax lips, and Jason shivers and chasing after each one, because he’d thought Dick’s cock tasted good, but his mouth. Fuck his mouth. Jason never liked kissing. Now he doesn’t want it to stop.

It can’t go on forever because Dick doesn’t stop talking. Groaning when he pulls away to press a compliment to Jason’s lips. Whispers praise while he mouths at Jason’s ear. Dick tells Jason how good he feels, how hot and tight, and then he presses the blunt tip of his cock against Jason’s hole and presses inside talking all the while.

“You feel amazing, Jay. So good. You feel so good. You feel good?”

Jason barely has breath to answer but he does. “Yes, yes. God, Dick. Yes.” Dick’s fingers splay over Jason’s chest and he must feel his heart beat because that’s the pace he sets. Racing, thundering, until a fine sheen of sweat coats their bodies and the solid slap of skin and moans fills the air.

Jason grasps the bathtub edge so tight his arm shakes. “Yeah, yeah,” he gasps, hips fucking backwards. “Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me.”

He’s still so goddamn hard.

Dick is the one who pries Jason’s hands from the porcelain and wraps it around his cock encouraging him between soft kisses. 

“I want you to touch yourself. I want to feel you come,” Dick says hanging his fingers around Jason’s hand squeezing lightly when Jason does. “Yeah that’s it. Feels so good inside you. Next time–” 

Jason shudders and clenches. His come splatters the tub with a ring echoing loudly in his ears. And Dick’s lean body fucks him through it. 

“I wanted to see you come, Jason,” he says. “I wanted to see you come for me. Next time. I’ll put you on your back, so I can see your face. And if you’re good. I’ll let you inside me and I’ll.” Dick cuts off with a harsh shout that dissolves into a moan.

“Next time,” Jason whispers, feeling an added warmth inside him. Dick slumps against his back breathing hard. His lips form more promises against Jason’s shoulder. But Jason’s already heard the most important one.

Next time.


End file.
